dragon_ball_xyzfandomcom-20200214-history
The main enemy of Goku and Vegeta: Princess Beauty
"The main enemy of Goku and Vegeta: Princess Beauty" (悟空とベジータの主な敵：プリンセス ビューティー! jap., ''Gokū to bejīta no omona teki: Purinsesu byūtī! romaji.) is the first episode and the first manga chapter of ''Dragon Ball XYZ. Its YouTube air date is October 25, 2017. Summary Anime (Montage Video) Vegeta tells Chrysant, that they want to fight magical girls to choose spacial opponents. They found Aoi Erika (Cure Beauty) and she wanted to defeat Saiyans herself. She transforms into her Princess form and Goku and Vegeta tries to stop her. Beauty is so strong, that even 236-years old Goku, that wished eternal life and have trained 190 years couldn't defeat her until he become Super Saiyan Blue. Beauty slices Goku's shirt and kick him. Vegeta saves Goku and he got stabbed, but he survived. Goku uses King Kai Fist against her and almost defeats her. But she is still standing and Goku throws at her King Kai Fist x25, but Vegeta almost dominates her, until she defeats him. Goku explodes in rage and throws at Beauty his King Kai First x100!!! Manga This story starts with Rozen giving Goku, Vegeta, Chrysant and Herban special Diamond Rose Clan outfits. Somewhere, in front of Chrysant and Herban, Bardock (revived by Goku 3 years ago) introduces himself to them. Chrysant tell him that his son needs to fight magical girls (someone special that Goku had never fought them at all except Ribrianne), because Goku spent such long time (about 40-50 years) without fighting. And they went into Antarctica for asking Goku Jr. to find a magical girl. Goku Jr. tells Chrysant that he has found Cure Beaty, the magical girl, who can create swords out of ice. Bardock says that he will fight her first, and he senses that Beauty and other Pretty Cures has been sent to this dimension. One hour later, Goku and Vegeta are watching at Chrysant's fighting stage, which looks like just field with shaved grass. Bardock introduces himself to Aoki Reika and she accepts to transform into Cure Beauty. Bardock goes first and easily defeats her by his quick punch. Bardock tells her that he's on way different level that hers. Beauty and other Pretty Cures had never fought anyone else of his level. She eventually attains Princess Form and finally uses the full Ki potential. And she uses multiple Princess Beauty Blizzard Arrows against Bardock and Bardock gets beaten by Princess Beauty Extra Blizzard. Beauty explains that she has reached so high level, that any of Pretty Cures would've never be able to reach it, and she did even reached the level far above even the greatest ever Pretty Cure group attack "All For You"! Goku and Vegeta attempts to fight Beauty instead. They're flying through Blizzard Arrows and they found icy orb that generates those arrows. Goku fires his new Nitrogenous Kamehameha (Kamehameha that contains the immense amount of nitrogen's energy) and destroys the orb with it. Vegeta fights Beauty and gets kicked, so Goku becomes Super Saiyan to save Vegeta and nearly knock out Beauty. Goku tells her that he didn't transform for more than 180 years. Suddenly Cure Sunny appears in her Princess Form and gets ready to release her full Pretty Cure potential within her Ki. She starts to fight Goku and Vegeta, while watching this, tells Bardock that Chrysant is trying to release Goku's full potential before someone terrible will arrive to Earth. Chrysant sensed some terrible energy, which is very similar to Cell's. Vegeta notices that the villain is going to kill Goku and conquer the Universe 7. This villain has the same body as Imperfect Cell, but he's filled with red color and his name is Saton. Saton needs to get stronger by fighting less powerful Saiyans such as Goku Jr, that lives in Antarctica. The next chapter will reveal the fact that Saton is way different from Cell, because he has some special ability to increase his strength. Appearances Characters * Goku * Vegeta * Chrysant * Herban * Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty * Rozen (Manga) * Bardock (Manga) * Goku Jr. (Manga) Locations * Maple Forest * Pine Forest (Manga) * Antarctica (Manga) Tranformations * Super Saiyan (Video/Manga) * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan Blue * Princess Form (Cure Beauty) Battles Manga * Bardock vs Cure Beauty (Base/Princess form) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Base) vs Cure Beauty (Princess form) * Goku (Super Saiyan) and Cure Sunny (Princess form) Anime/Montage Video * Goku and Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Cure Beaty (Princess form) * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x25/x100) vs. Cure Beaty (Princess form) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Cure Beaty (Princess form) Gallery Cp1-01.png|First page of Manga Cp1-02.png|Goku and Vegeta are wearing the outfit made by Rozen Cp1-03.png|Chrysant and Herban's outfits and revived Bardock's introduction Cp1_04.png|Bardock and Chrysant fly into Antarctica for asking Goku Jr. to find a magical girl Cp1_05.png|Goku Jr. tells Chrysant that he has found Cure Beaty Cp1_06.png|Chrysant's fighting stage and Bardock's indroduction to Cure Beauty Cp1_07.png|Cure Beauty's introduction Cp1_08.png|Bardock punches Beauty Cp1_09.png|Beauty about to attain the Princess form Cp1_10.png|Princess Beauty appears! Cp1_11.png|Multiple Princess Beauty Blizzard Arrows Cp1_12.png|Bardock dodges arrows Cp1_13.png|Bardock gets blasted by arrows Cp1_14.png|Bardock gets demolished by Princess Beauty Extra-Blizzard Cp1_15.png|Princess Beauty talks about her power Cp1_16.png|Goku and Vegeta starts to fight Beauty Cp1_17.png|Goku finds an icy orb, that generates arrows Cp1_18.png|Goku fires his new Kamehameha variation on this orb Cp1_19.png|Goku breaks the orb with Kamehameha Cp1_20.png|Vegeta fights Princess Beauty Cp1_21.png|Vegeta blocks Beauty's kick Cp1_22.png|Goku goes Super Saiyan against Beauty Cp1_23.png|Goku tells Beauty that he didn't transformed for the long time Cp1_24.png|Princess Cure Sunny challenges Goku Cp1_25.png|Goku and Sunny starts to fight Cp1_26.png|Vegeta's notices about Saton Cp1_27.png|Saton's first appearance Cp1_28.png|Last page with next chapter title Article on another languages http://ru.dragon-ball-xyz.wikia.com/wiki/Главный_противник_Гоку_и_Веджиты:_Принцесса_Бьюти! Category:Episodes Category:Princess Beauty Saga Category:Saton The Perfect Demon Saga Category:Manga Chapters